


（寒山同人）人类青年和妖精少年的教学实践活动

by glayteko



Category: Figure Skating RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: M/M, 寒山, 弓精
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 18:18:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1697930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glayteko/pseuds/glayteko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>一夜七次的七次真的是虚数...</p>
            </blockquote>





	（寒山同人）人类青年和妖精少年的教学实践活动

**Author's Note:**

> 寒山的同人  
> 【黑粗】纯肉【/黑粗】不喜误入  
> 囧，给小弓精吃肉写同人的设想是作者还没炖肉的时候开始有的，结果作者大大效率非常高，肉已经炖出来了。  
> 我就自己写着给自己看了。
> 
> 顺便表个白，二姨，你文笔真好～

Javier的食指勾起弓精圆润多肉的下巴，弓精微撅起樱唇，睫毛忽闪忽闪气鼓鼓地看着他。Javier一小口一小口的轻啄在弓精的唇上。”哼，这算什么吻嘛，人类真狡猾”弓精一脸不满意地说着，嘴撅得更高了。男人爱死了这样傲娇的小东西，张开嘴一口含住了弓精唇珠，接着温热的薄唇带着唾液把弓精的唇珠慢慢得吸进吐出，舌头滑进齿列，Javier耐心地舔着弓精整齐的牙齿光滑的上颚，再重新回到嘴唇不轻不重地吸食。弓精半睁的眼睛深情荡上了一层薄雾，不知道怎么形容嘴唇被吸食的感觉，不知道怎么应对调情的男人。圆润的颧骨泛起了红晕好看地像成熟的果子，等人采摘。可因为紧张牙关还是紧闭着的。  
男人捏了一把弓精的下巴，说”结弦，张嘴”。弓精终于得到指示，豁然开朗马上照做。Javier等在齿关已久的舌头长驱直入，精确地捉到弓精的舌头。舌头相接的一刻，弓精的身体像打寒战似得一抖，软了下来，幸好有Javier稳稳地扶住，没有打断这个初吻。  
Javier不是白扶的，一只手趁机伸进了弓精的浴衣，粗糙的手指摩挲起弓精的乳粒，弓精颤抖地愈发厉害，鼻子也开始哼哼起来。幸好被男人圈住了细腰，怎么颤抖也不会从他的臂弯里滑走。

终于，舌头被Javier松开，弓精抓紧机会喘了几口气，来不及考虑就被Javier按到了叠席上，男人扯开他胸襟的浴衣，整片胸口都露了出来。Javier勾起嘴角坏笑，说：“接下去是这边”，接着没被光顾过的那颗乳粒被含进嘴里，两只手也没闲着一边继续摩挲那枚受苦已久的乳粒，一边邪恶得拉开弓精浴衣腰带，妖精少年的整个白晃晃的身条都露了出来。弓精皱起眉，这种奇怪得被含住胸口的感觉从来没体验过，嘴里继续哼哼着“Javi…嗯…不是说教我接吻吗…”。男人抬起头”现在是下一步的教学啊，今天你赚了，一下子能学到好多”，然后埋头继续嘴上的工作，那只邪恶的手握住弓精勃起的小肉茎上上下下套弄起来。

弓精惊叫起来”诶诶诶…这里…这里不是已经学过了吗”，话音刚落鼻子重呼出一口气，胸口起伏起来。直到男人咬不稳胸口的乳粒，一把搂起弓精，再次开始缠绵的湿乎乎的舌吻，而手里越来越兴奋的肉茎渐渐宓出汁液，流到了Javier的掌心，让这按摩变得更温热润滑。

席上一个青年怀里搂着一个大致裸着的少年，边接吻青年边帮少年边手淫，青年虽年青但手法老道，每一次上下都照顾到少年吐着露珠的粉色龟头，循着少年身体的反应速度力度缓缓加剧，温柔又无法抗拒。和室的小案虽装饰着的是开着紫色小花的兰草，空气里却充满了蜜柑味道，青年隐约觉得是少年的露珠散发出的这甜腻的味道。过不许久，少年的腰背和双腿剧烈颤了几下随即绷直，嘴唇相贴的状态下尖叫出男人的名字，一股雪白的混液喷流到腿间的叠席上。

“结弦，舒不舒服？”,Javier吻了吻弓精的额头，动手清理起弓精的精液。  
“舒服，Javi帮我摸得最舒服了”,高潮后的弓精嘴比蜜柑还甜。  
“还没做到最舒服的地方呢…”男人掰起弓精的头，又吻了一会儿。  
“一会儿让你知道什么叫最舒服”。不知道这主意是男人忽然间生出的还是早有预谋。

Javier重新把弓精平放到叠席上，拨起他的双腿，露出腿间的秘境  
妖精少年还没从高潮中恢复理智，并没感到害羞，下意识地问：“Javi，究竟是什么呀”。  
“世界上最舒服的事情”。湿润的薄唇在弓精的嘴角贴了一个吻。然后把中指放到弓精的嘴唇上，”结弦，含住它”。弓精仍然听话照做，把Javier的中指一点点含了进去。灵巧的舌头绕着男人的中指舔来舔去。  
不意想的快感从手指传到Javier的下身，早就抬头的性器在裤子里忽地一跳，趁弓精没发现，他偷偷咬了下下唇，心想等会儿一定要教你好看，谁让你这样勾引人！  
沾满弓精口水的中指被抽出，探到了少年看不到的地方。  
“啊哈…”弓精感觉到后穴被男人的手指抵住，好死不死就是自己帮忙湿润的那根中指。他突然好像懂了什么。

男人没有给他抵抗或者提问的机会，毫不犹豫把手指捅进了弓精的后穴。  
耐心地一寸寸深入，肉壁温暖潮湿，就是不做润滑也不难被插入的感觉。整根手指终于插到底之后，男人开始慢慢抽动手指。  
“疼吗”  
“嗯…不疼..哈，但是感觉好奇怪不舒服啊Javi” 觉着有点酸有点麻的少年扭着腰说。  
“忍一下宝贝”, 男人心想不疼就好办了。插入了第二根手指，继续抽送。  
两根手指带进的力道明显更大，逐渐快起来深插后的抽出甚至会带出一点新红的肠壁。弓精的脸颊又红起来，哼哼哈哈的鼻息变重，下唇被牙齿咬出了近似血的色彩，跟上唇的樱粉形成鲜明的色差，让下面的人看起来又诱惑了几分。男人关心地问“结弦，感觉怎么样，不舒服要讲哦”。  
“没…没有不舒服…呜..”，说着说着脊椎一颤，肩膀在叠席上捻了几下，身体明显比嘴上表现得更诚实。  
“那就是很舒服咯…”Javier非要让他说出让自己满意的答复。  
“还可以”, 弓精闭着眼睛，专心享受着身体里手指的运动轨迹。  
“还可以怎么行啊，让你更舒服一点”,第三根手指被用力挤了进去，Javier直起身，掌心啪啪啪得打在弓精的屁股上，大力往他的身体里插送手指，还坏心眼的贴着肠壁搅动起来。弓精终于沉不住气，哇哇得叫起来“Javi好舒服好舒服呜呜呜”。

心想差不多可以了，男人利落地抽出手指拉下裤子，弹出的肉棒头上已经湿漉漉的全是前列腺液，正好做天然的润滑剂，尽管弓精好像并不怎么需要。他一手扶住自己一手握住弓精的大腿根对准刚空虚下来的小穴送了进去，多亏了足够的前戏，肉棒十分顺利得一埋到底。

“啊啊啊啊Javi你这是干什么”弓精被吓得哭了出来，原本软趴趴的四肢激动得在空中乱踢乱舞。Javier显然早就料到他的反应，俯身把他的腿折起来按到他的胸侧，双手紧紧跟弓精的十指相扣锁在叠席上。无法抗拒的力量优势在Javier这边，弓精只能哭着感受后穴被不紧不慢地插进抽出。  
Javier看他哭得样子实在可怜，低头吻掉他脸上的泪珠，问“宝贝，很难受吗。”  
弓精红着眼眶把头别过去不跟他对视，好像生了他的气。也不回答问题。  
“宝贝，这叫做爱，是两个相互喜欢的人才能在一起做的很舒服的事情”。  
“给我点时间，会让你舒服的”。  
温柔的西班牙人懂得给伴侣适应的时间，何况这次性爱又是半哄半骗做起来。  
弓精不肯给他嘴唇，他就耐心得又舔又含弓精光滑的耳垂和脖子，下面按奈着疯狂操弄的欲望，温柔得做着规矩的进进出出。  
感受到男人的耐心和温柔，弓精想起相互喜欢的人才能做的事这句话，意识到自己被表白了。  
明明自己是喜欢Javier的，能跟他做相互喜欢的人之间的事不是自己的愿望吗。他转过头，无辜的望着Javier的眼睛，又撅起嘴，嘟嘟囔囔说了一串话，但是太轻了Javier根本听不清。  
“你说什么”Javier俯耳到妖精的嘴边，仔细要听。这个动作带动了肉棒，插到弓精小穴更深的地方。  
“真的喜欢我吗？”没能说全，眼睛又一闭。后穴被插得太舒服，腰身都忍耐不住扭动起来。  
Javier正期待着他正面的反馈又遇到了能让他顺水推舟的问题，“喜欢，Javier喜欢结弦，愿意跟我做爱吗”。混蛋男人明明已经插进去了还问这种问题。  
“嗯”声音低得听不清，害羞得直往男人的怀里蹭。  
Javier终于放开他的手臂，双手移到弓精的胯上，抛弃了方才的温柔和理智，抓起他的腰身用力操干起来。弓精含着眼泪，抓住男人的手臂，手指嵌进对方肉里的力道透露了感官的信息。随着摩擦的加剧，体内的肉棒膨胀到了可怕的程度，被塞满猛操的快感逐渐升温，弓精高高低低呼唤着男人的名字，眼泪流过太阳穴顺着鬓角滴到席上。  
不一会儿，穴里的肉棒戳到了一个柔软的地方，弓精整个人一阵抽搐，瞪大的眼睛里冒出大颗泪珠。  
Javier一把抱起弓精，让他坐到自己的肉棒上，两人面对面，Javier呼出热气能吹到弓精的耳朵上。弓精脸上感到一阵骚热的时候，听到男人预告“宝贝，要来咯”。  
说着捧起弓精的臀瓣往自己的肉棒上重重的按下去，角度正好每一下都戳过那片柔软插到最深的尽头。弓精只能哭叫着环住男人的脖子，肉灵双管的快感迅速堆积到了一处，激发前端再次勃起，后面要命的舒服劲让前面感觉更需要被照顾。  
“Javi, 这里…”低头用鼻子指了下自己的肉茎，可怜兮兮的要求道。  
“自己摸”  
“但是我自己摸不出来…”被插得上下颠簸的人儿脸上表情更可怜了。  
“乖，自己摸，我帮你弄这里会很容易到的”说着往敏感点顶了几下。  
弓精舒服得深吸了一口气，身体向后仰了一点，一条手臂撑在男人的大腿上，另一只手抚上自己的肉茎，稍微打开了一些大腿的开度，前后撸动起来。  
弓精这次没有闭眼，努力斗胆睁开眼看着男人寻找慰藉。  
眼前美丽的如妖精一般，哦不，就是妖精的少年小穴经受着自己肉棒的操干，同时自慰的画面简直要把他胸中的野兽放出栏。拼了命才忍住了乱顶乱弄的念头，仔细地控制角度蹂躏少年的敏感处。偷闲空出一只手，拧上了少年的乳粒，又刮又捏帮他点火。  
“舒服吗”还留存理智的Javier看着神情已经迷乱了的弓精，但他已经完全听不到了，好像灵魂已经飘出了这具淫乱中的身体。  
弓精手上动作飞快，从小臂爆起的青筋来看，力道也用了不小。Javier觉得自己要重新认识这只小妖精了。  
代替明摆着的答案，弓精呼唤起男人的名字，撑在他大腿上的手臂寻找救命稻草似的伸过来搂住他脖子。男人抓住了其中的信号，整具肉棒转到少年的某一点专注顶弄那里。不久，少年大叫一声，龟头抵着Javier的腹部射了出来。  
小穴好像也到达了高潮，急剧抽搐收缩，被吸得紧紧的男人的肉棒在肉壁的夹击按摩下，酣畅得射了出来。

两具高潮后的肉体懒散得安防在叠席上，虽然交欢告一段路，和室里蜜柑香味混合进了一些男性液体的腥味，气氛仍然热辣淫靡。  
“结弦，喜欢做爱吗”。  
“喜欢你，跟你做爱才喜欢”。少年被他捉弄多了，段位明显提高，准确绕过了Javier给他挖的一个坑。  
“那我好不容易教会你自己摸，不是没用了吗”。男人拧着眉毛想继续跟他挖坑。  
“刚才…不是我自己摸出来的…”。少年一招就被打回了害羞小弓精的原型。  
“这么需要我帮你弄吗”Javier觉得自己坏透了，但是欺负他的快感让自己根本停不下来。  
“不，是喜欢你”弓精恼了，抓起他的手臂，咬了一口，留下一圈整齐的牙印。然后气鼓鼓的瞪他。  
“喜欢死你了，小可爱”Javier在他鼻子上揪了一下，又亲了他一口。

坐起来说“我帮你清理干净吧，射在你里面了，会难受吗？”  
“就是很湿很黏”弓精撅起嘴，享受起Javier对自己的温柔。

Javier用纸巾仔细小心地擦拭弓精的穴口，但是里面不停有精液流出来，他都头疼自己射的量有点大。“站起来好吧宝贝，方便流出来我好擦”。  
弓精一个咕噜就站了起来，看起来好像刚刚的性爱并没耗费多大体力。  
果然一站起来，穴里的精液就全流了出来，一下子滴到小腿和席子上。Javier措手不及，抓了一堆纸巾这里擦擦那里擦擦。  
弓精看到他疲于奔命的样子开心极了，放佛大仇得报，捂着嘴哈哈哈得笑起来。  
男人在他屁股蛋上拧了一把，把他面朝下按下去跪到席上。掰开臀瓣，伸进手指扣弄余下的精液。“你忍着点”。  
“呜…Javi不要…”说着捂住了自己的嘴，眼睛湿漉漉地看着男人。  
弓精的身体敏感未退，没想到清理还要做到这个地步，根本就是惹火。  
Javier看到弓精的样子，又兴奋了起来。谁让你笑我的，捉弄的就是你。  
被手指扣弄得越来越舒服，弓精的手已经遮不住自己的叫声。房间里的蜜柑味又浓郁一些，简直已经到了让人无法正常呼吸的地步。

Javier去拉开移门透气，门外清亮的月光和一汪清澈的池水闯进满脑肉欲的男人的视野，这风雅的风景吸引住了他，迫不及待想跟弓精一起分享，心情就像他想跟自己分享那个日出的早晨一样。  
夜深了，外面除了几盏睡莲几尾锦鲤，没有其他活物。  
男人抱起少年，两个人光溜溜的，来到了门外的木制缘廊上。少年的手臂圈着男人，坐在他大腿上，轻轻软软地说“Javi，今晚的月色好美”，跟池塘一样水波荡漾的眼睛都是柔情。  
西班牙人是否领会到了话中的意思，无人知晓。眼神一如既往得温柔，外面空气有点冷，他把弓精身上半批着的浴衣衣襟拉了拉，帮他捂住胸口，重新系好腰带。打量了一下穿好浴衣的弓精，确认这个妖精不管穿不穿衣服都一样可爱标致。侧头吻住了弓精的唇，两个人的舌头缠绕交汇，都非常认真。等Javi放开不知是因为热还是情动脸蛋红扑扑的弓精后，表扬他“进步很大啊同学”。  
“接下来我们温习一下上一课吧…结弦同学，上一课是什么来着？”  
“做爱。”弓精脸窝到Javier的脖子里声音闷闷地回答。  
“答对了，恭喜你解锁新课程”

弓精便不作声了，身下已经被握住，稍微套弄了几下就抬起头来。  
“刚想让你不要叫，想起来别人听不到你，舒服就叫吧”Javier关照好后，便一头扎到弓精的腿间，扶起他的肉茎一口含了下去。  
弓精不知道还有这样的事情，嗷得一声尖叫出来。突然之间太新鲜的感觉太强烈的刺激，根本控制不住。  
小肉茎被不紧不慢搓着，而龟头被含在Javier的嘴里，舌头一圈一圈舔弄铃口，酥麻温热混和着快感一波波冲击着弓精的全身。叫床根本发泄不了过载的快感，眼泪又吧嗒叭嗒得掉下来，简直太欺负人了。一会儿，那花样十足的西班牙人松开了手，把整条肉茎吞进了喉咙，模仿性交的动作，脑袋上下起伏用嘴给弓精做真空活塞运动。包皮被含在嘴唇上，拉上拉下，舌头不再只顾光顾龟头，舔遍了整条肉柱，龟头被塞进喉咙深处的时候，弓精舒服得身体发抖直掉眼泪。

“不行了，Javier我要射了，求你放开我。”  
“射我嘴里”  
“不行，脏的”  
“橘子水脏什么脏”  
“就是不行！放开我”弓精用腿踩住Javier的肩膀，一脚把他踢开，湿透的肉茎站立在月光下跟弓精兴奋过度流到下巴的口水一样，闪着欲念的亮光。  
眼睛都哭红了，“Javi进来，我只想被你操出来”。羞了个死人了，弓精不敢跟Javier交流目光，啪得抱住他，往他身上坐。

Javier把弓精的背对自己抱坐在身上，肉棒畅通无阻地直插到底，扶着他的腰上下动起来。小穴被男人操弄着，脖子上的动脉也被他吸住舔舐着。  
弓精心想做这里的快感循序渐进比较容易接受，安心地哼哼哈哈娇喘起来。  
一切变得水到渠成。虽然只是第二次上“做爱”这节课，两个人都已经非常适合对方的节奏。  
这次男人边进出少年的小穴，边帮他手淫，弓精不用很累很费力就可以很舒服。这是对他刚才主动献身的奖励。  
弓精的高潮被Javier喷发在他身体里火热的体液勾出，两个人一前一后射了出来。

少年趴在缘廊上，大口呼吸着冷冽的空气，一天射了三次的身体终于疲乏起来，不小心闭上眼睛，睡着了。  
男人抱起他回到房间，给他穿好衣服简单擦拭了身体，搂着他也睡下了。  
迷迷糊糊入梦前，他想，如果有人看到他半夜全裸在缘廊上一个人对着空气猛操。肯定会报警吧…


End file.
